wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Petsmounts
General The Petsmount '''is a pet that you can ride and you will not only move faster, but also acquire additional bonus stats. You can obtain them in 2 ways: * In-game quest (level 35) * Ogrines store History '''Petsmounts have been added to the game with the July 10 2014 update. Petsmount basics * The Petsmount will occupy a new "Petsmount" slot in the equipment interface. * A Petsmount can only be equipped if the character has the "Petsmount Permit" (quest item) which you will get at the end of the quest "A Petsmount?" available in Astrub at level 35. * It is also with this quest that you will be able to get your first Petsmount, '''which is a Dragoturkey, but you can also go through the shop to get a different model.. * Once equipped, you can get on and off your '''Petsmount whenever you want. * It will give you a movement speed bonus of 25%, 50% or 75% as long as you will ride it. * Just like the Pets, it will not be visible in combat. Petsmounts Availability The in-game quest will allow you to access: * Trained Dragoturkey of Precision (+40% single target damage / +25% movement speed) * Trained Dragoturkey of Range (+40% range damage / +25% movement speed) * Trained Dragoturkey of Destruction (+40% AoE damage / +25% movement speed) * Trained Dragoturkey of Melee (+40% melee damage / +25% movement speed) The shop will give you access to: * Drago-Steeds * Gobball War Chiefs * Boowolfs * Dhrellers * Gradons Equipping a Pets'''mount * Equipping a '''Petsmount will make you ride it automatically. * You will be able to create a shortcut to get on/get off more easily. * It will only be visible when you get on it. It will then also make your pet disappear visibly but your pet will return when you stop riding your Petsmount. * The bonus offered by your Petsmount will remain active as long as equipped, whether or not being ridden by you. * Disconnecting the game will make you get off your Petsmount if you were riding it. Petsmount HP and level: * Like pets, the Petsmounts will have a life gauge, a level and you will have to feed them. * The rules on this subject (HP, meals, dying in combat, etc..) are the same as for the Pets. * The maximum level of a Petsmount is 50. * First Choice Kibble, Growth Kibble, Super Growth Kibble and Osamodas Powder can be used on them to level, feed or heal Petsmounts. Cosmetic customization * A Petsmount can be customized in the same way as a pet. It will have a cosmetic inventory that will be unique to it and you can change its costume at your convenience. * You can obtain Petsmount customization (whether the Petsmount was obtained via the quest, or the Shop) in the colors of your nation. There will be one different "skin" for each of the four nations. To obtain this skin you will need to complete a quest from the Owl of your nation. The requirements are to have a nation, 500 Citizenship Points, 2000 Kamas and have completed the quest "A Petsmount?”. * Other customizations, like Pet Coloring and Pet Equipment, will be obtainable from the shop and can be equipped on the Petsmount that you have bought via the shop only. Category:Pet Category:Petsmounts Category:Terminology